a sad discovery
by Scruffypalace
Summary: kurt gets a call that burt and blaine are dead, or are they. while there so called dead kurt has a baby at seventeen. pregnant mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Dead.

There dead.

Both of them are dead. Both his father and his boyfriend of eight months are dead. Burt and blaine had gone out to get kurts birthday present and told him to stay just in case he saw what they bought. He had been home for hours wondering what was taking them so long when the police called saying " " "yes this he" "this is the lima police department we are sorry to inform you that we found your father and another man's body today im sorry for your loss" Kurt didn't here anything after we found there bodys today because he had already dropped the phone and was crying his eyes out hoping he was asleep and he would wake up and he would text blaine about his dream and they would laugh about it on the way to there Saturday movie night but he knew it wasn't. He knew he was awake and they were gone.

And he was alone.

Kurt was depressed for months. He didn't plan a funeral because every time he thought about it he threw up. It had been four months and he still didn't get out of his bed unless he was getting food or another blanket. One day Kurt woke up at about three in the morning with terrible on and off stomach cramps so he went to the bathroom and tried to feel better but couldn't so he sat on the floor and he felt the need to push so he did and after a few minutes he heard crying. He looked down to see a baby. He was scared out of his mind all he could think to do was call an ambulance so that's what he did.

"911 whats your emergency" "um I j-just had a a baby but I I didn't know I was pr-pregnant" "we will send an ambulance your way emeditly" "thank you" and he hung up. The baby was still crying so he slowly and carefully picked up the small infant and cradled it saying "shh shh its okay shh"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was still in shock when the ambulance pulled up at the hospital. They wheeled him to a room where his baby got whisked away by doctors to make sure he and the baby were safe. A few hours after they got Kurt situated in a room she brought the baby in.

"Hello sir would someone was looking for his daddy"

"His" Kurt asked with excitement in his voice. "yep a beautiful baby boy witch doesn't have a name by the way" she handed the baby to Kurt and he said "uh yeah I still have no idea what to name him he looks so much like his papa so maybe I'll name him after his papa"

"if you don't mind can I ask you a question" "no I don't mind" "well I was just wondering where is his father" "he um he died about four months ago" "oh sir I'm so sorry" "well at least now I have something amazing to remember him by" he said look down at his sleepy son. "Well I will leave you two alone for a while then and press that button if you need anything from me" "yes mam thank you" then she left.

"So how about Blaine jr. huh" the baby made a squirming face to disagree with that. "Okay what about Devan huh do you like that" the baby smiled. "Alright Devon Elijah Anderson-hummel it looks like its gonna be you and me you up for it" Devon stuck his tounge out and kurt copied him. Then he remembered.

MERCEDES

His life long friend he needed to tell her. So he picked up his phone, the one he took from the doctor when he said no cell phones. He pressed one and after less than one ring she picked "wazz up" "mer-mercedes" he said with tears in his eyes even though its be six hours. "boo you sound like you've been crying"

"I have been" "why were you thinking about blaine because I think its time I started taking you to clubs and stuff im not saying forget him im just saying you have no conection to him anymore"

"well yeah I do but that's not why im crying im in the hospital an-" "-hospital" she screamed through the phone interrupting him and making Devon wake up crying "great now devons awake shh shh shh bud I got you"

"uh kurt why do I hear crying, whos Devon, and why are you in the hospital" "ill explain when you get here okay you don't have to come now its pretty late" "boo im already in my car ill be there in five minutes" "I love you" "love you to boo"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt Hummel" "yes room 118" she practically ran to his room and saw him lying there watching some stupid TV show about singing teenagers.

"Kurt what the heck happened" she said breathlessly.

He turned off the TV and said "you might want to sit down" she took a seat next to Kurt and said "alright give it to me straight are you dying" he giggled at her and said "oh my over dramatic Mercedes no I'm not dying but I am a dad" he decided just to tell her straight up.

She stared at him for what felt like a millennium then started laughing "ha-ha very funny do you think I'm stupid Kurt really don't try to cushion the bad news just tell me".

He was about to say he wasn't lying when a nurse walked in carrying a blue bundle and said "this little one just woke up and was dying to see you" she handed him the baby and left.

"Kurt oh my gosh you weren't joking"

"nope"

"I call godmother"

**Hello dear readers, I am deeply sorry about my poor attendance with this fanfiction. I wrote this chapter because I needed to the next one will be a lot longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt got release the next day and went down to the nursery to get Devon. The nurses were doing there last check up on him and he was crying a lot. Kurt finally got to hold him and he immediately stopped. "He checked out good and he is a good nine and a half pounds" Kurt smiled and said "thank you" then put Devon in his car seat.

When he arrived at his house he walked up to his room and opened the door.

"surprise" Mercedes and Sam yelled witch made Devon start crying. "whats this" asked kurt as he looked around his room and saw instead of his bed and dresser there was an adorable blue crib and changing table "well we know that since Devon was a surprise that you didn't have anything for him so we thought we would make your room into her room and since your dads room was bigger we would make that into your room" said sam.

Kurt ran up and hugged him saying "thank you guys yall are the best" "don't metion it im sorry I told sam but I needed someone to help with some of the heavier stuff you know" "no its no problem at all im sure Blaine would've wanted you two to be the godparents" Sam's eyes grew wide and asked "godparents think you Kurt now let me see my god child"


	5. Chapter 5

6 Months Later…

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Kurt walked on the stage and lots of people cheered as he got his diploma but one sound stuck out above all the rest and that was Devon's adorable babbling that sounded like nothing special but still made Kurt's heart swell.

Kurt left the auditorium after the graduation and ran to where Sam and Tina were holding Devon. Sam transferred him to Kurt's arms and Kurt said "hey look at me sweetie daddy's got his diploma now yay".

Devon just smiled and babbled some more.

After all the new directions left the school they went to go to breadsticks.

"So what are your plans after graduation Kurt" asked Puck as he and Quinn played with Devon.

Thank goodness for his friends or he would have had to drop out of school. Quinn's mom watched him during the day and while Kurt worked Sam and Mercedes baby sat him.

"I'm going to go to NYU, they have this amazing childcare program and housing for single parents" "and of course" Rachel added "I will be with him in New York and going to NYADA".

At Kurt's house

Puck put the last box in Finns truck and said "alright that's the last there is so- Kurt are you okay" he asked as he saw Kurt tearing up as he looked at the house. "Yeah it's just hard to leave this place, there are so many memories of my father and Blaine I just-it is hard". Rachel and Mercedes both hugged him and Rachel said "well you can always come back if you need to" "yeah I know" he responded and they got in the car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own glee or any of the characters just Devon

New York 3 months later…

"Come on Kurt wake up were going to be late for are first day of school" Rachel yelled from there kitchen.

As soon as she yelled that Kurt walked out with a crying Devon in his arms.

"Thanks Rachel now Devon's up I just got him down"

"Why is he being put down right now?"

"Well" Kurt said in an irritated voice "he was up all night teething and its really painful so he was crying and his teething rings were not cold so I couldn't use them".

"well we have to go okay so you need to leave Devon wait where is the baby sitter" Kurt looked guilty and said "well you see Devon has been in so much pain the past couple of days that I couldn't just leave him so I canceled on the sitter today"

Rachel groaned and said "Kurt I have been waiting for this day my entire life and how am I just supposed to enter that school without my best gay".

"Don't worry I'll go tomorrow and anyway today I can stay home and look online for more permanent sitters for Devon"

"Kurt you have been looking all summer and you haven't found someone I bet you won't find someone in one day".

"Well I can't go now so you'll have to go on without me".

She sighed and said "alright I love you and I know you don't want to leave Devon alone after what happened to your dad and Blaine but you're going to have to let him go sometime" they hugged and she left.

SNEEK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Blaine opens his eyes slowly because of the pain that he fell it his head. He looked around the dark room and yelled "hello" another person came over and put their hand on his mouth. "Shh you can't let them know your awake" Blaine quickly remembered that voice and said "Burt what's going on?"


	7. authors note

Authors note: sorry I forgot to mention in the story the reason Kurt isn't using the childcare at NYU is because he found out he got into NYADA and they don't have any childcare there. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7 burt and blaine part 1

Flashback

_"Hey do you think Kurt would like this scarf" asked Burt as he held up a random scarf to Blaine._

"_No he got that one last year and anyway it's his eighteenth birthday be creative" He responded as he looked through all of the brightly colored scarfs. "Well what do you think he'll like" Burt asked giving up on shopping for his very flamboyant son. Blaine just smiled and said "I'm taking him out to his favorite restaurant then to this new movie showing downtown then were going to eat dinner at a nice restaurant, I think it might be a little weird if you do that" Burt groaned and said "well then he's going to get a gift card to this place then" he said quickly leaving the section of Walmart to go to the hunting one. Blaine picked a scarf Kurt would like and put it in his basket then followed Burt. As Burt and Blaine were looking for a gun, well more like while Burt was looking for a gun, when they hear someone yell "get down" then they saw a guy with a gun pointed right at the cashier "give me your money" the robber said in a nervous tone. While the cashier slowly gave him the money out of the cash register the man stood looking around nervously. His eyes fell on Burt and Blaine and they saw his face so he grabbed the money and ran out of the store. Burt and Blaine both sighed relief as they slide down the wall. Someone must have called the police at some point because they arrived a few minutes later. "Alright everyone stay here we need statements" one of the younger police officers said as one of the other ones walked up to Blaine and Burt. "We need statements from you two first did you see anything" they both shock their heads yes. "Did you see his face?" Blaine answered "yes" the man looked nervous when he asked "did he see yours" Blaine answered "yes" again. The man looked very worried then and said "alright I need to take you two down to the station for some more questioning" they looked at each other scared and confused and said "okay". _

_At the station_

"_Alright there are some things I have to tell you that I couldn't tell you with people around" "what is it" asked Burt suddenly having the urge to want to go home. "well we have reason to believe that this was done by some random kid now he's not what were worried about here there has been a lot of crime going on around town and we think the leader is Vandal Savage a man who does things so secretly and fast that it wouldn't surprise us if he time travels but back to the point if you saw his face and he saw yours chances are that Vandal has already sent out people to kill you so we need to put you in witness protection program, you will be giving new identities and new place to live we need to hurry so if you could go to Diggle's room he will see to it that you are out of here quickly" Blaine, who looked like he was going to cry said "what about my friends and my boyfriend will they know where I am" the man looked very sad and said "no they will be notified emeditially and told that you were shot and killed that's the same for you" he said looking at Burt. "but what about my son" "you want to keep him safe right" Burt shook his head yes "well this is the only way you can keep him safe I'm sorry I know how hard it would be to leave your son". They both stood up and left the room tears filling both of their eyes thinking about how they might never see Kurt again. _

"_Alright here are your new identities Blaine you are now Barry Allen and you will be living in central city you work at a coffee shop called jitters. Now Burt you are a man named Oliver Queen and you work at a very big business" Burt looked like he wanted to object but he didn't because he knew how bad the situation is. _


	9. Chapter 8 burt and blaine part 2

_**Hello guys, I'm sorry it's been a while but I've started a new fanfic you all should go check out. Also I will update again soon. **___

They got put in a car and were driven to the hotel they were staying in that night. As soon as they closed the door Blaine said "are we really not going to do anything about Kurt" Burt shook his head :were going to wait until we arrive at are new place then were going to call Kurt and your parents telling then we're alive and then" Burt stopped when he saw the sad look on Blaine's face. "My parents aren't alive any more" Blaine said sadly. "what but I thought you said they were out of town a lot" Blaine shook his head "no they died when I was eleven and I was raised by cooper until I was sixteen then I got emancipated so I now live by myself".

Burt took the shorter man into his arms and said "I'm so sorry". Blaine said "it's fine it's been years and they were never around anyway" "still" Burt responded "I'm sure you miss them" "yeah of course but anyway go on with what you were saying about Kurt" Burt looked like he wanted to say more on the subject but decided to drop it when he saw the look in Blaine's face. "Okay well then when we going to tell him the address and we can live together there okay" Blaine shook his head yes and they changed and went to sleep.

Well they both tried to go to sleep, but both of them couldn't stop thinking about Kurt being at home all alone scared to death about what might have happened to them.

"Want to go to Kurt now" Burt asked five minutes after they went to bed. "Yeah" Blaine responded and they both got up and went out of the room where there were two guards. "Where do you need to be escorted to sir" the guard standing on the left of them asked. "I have to use the restroom" Burt said "so do I" Blaine interjected. The guards looked at each other suspiciously and said "okay follow me sir" and lead them to the bathrooms. Both Burt and Blaine gulped and Blaine said "okay".

"The bathroom is clear sir" the first guard said after they checked the bathroom for any unwanted visitors. They walked into the bathroom and Burt said "alright one of us is going to distract then while the other one runs for it then when there looking for the other one that one runs for it okay".

Blaine looked utterly confused but responded "okay". So Blaine left the bathroom and when the guards looked at him he said horrified "I can't find him, I mean one moment he was there and then he was gone" they both looked at each other scared and ran into the bathroom.

They looked around and saw him sitting in a stall fully clothed. "Blaine said he couldn't find you" the first guard said. "I'm right here" Burt responded. The guards looked at each other and ran outside to see Blaine missing.

They ran down the hall in different directions as soon as there gone Burt ran out of the bathroom to the girl's room just in case they came back, it was two in the morning who would be up, and waited ten minutes, checked left and right to see of either of them were out there searching for him, and left.

He carefully went down to the lobby and out the door. He went to the right side of the building and said "Blaine" he got no response so he hid in the bushes and yelled "Blaine" but he got no response. Burt was about to shout again when someone put a bag over his head and picked him up. He tried screaming but it was no use as he was put in the back of a van. They closed the doors and quickly drove off. He pulled the bag of his head and screamed again when he saw a knocked out Blaine.


	10. authors note 2

Hi, guys thanks for all of the nice reviews. I had a question about my other stories for my other readers.

Which one should I update next

A sad discovery

The night that started it all

The beginning of the stilinski's

The magic inside of all of us

And for my Arrow readers I will update today or tomorrow.

Thanks again,

Scruffy Palace


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guy, I'm going to take a few chapters off of the Burt and Blaine part and I'm going to go back to the Kurt part of the story. Thanks and happy reading. ****J**

"Come on Devon, you can do it bud just a little further" Kurt cheered on Devon as he slowly crawled across the floor for the first time. When he finally reached Kurt, he lifted him up and spun him around.

"Wow Devon, look at you, you're a big boy now aren't you" he said happily as he carried him into the kitchen. He sat him down in his bouncer that sat on the counter and tickled his tummy.

"Dada" Devon squealed, caught up in all the enjoyment that he didn't even understand.

Rachel walked in, her face covered with tears, and quickly ran to her room.

"Rachel" Kurt said, confused as to why she was so upset. He walked to her room and pulled back the curtain to see a distraught Rachel laying on her bed.

He quickly went over to her bed and sat at her head, pushing her hair out of her face and asking "What happened".

She sat up and muttered something he couldn't understand.

"What" he asked her again gently, rubbing her leg gently?

"Brody…Brody broke up with me" She cried.

"What, what happened" he asked, trying to remain calm even though he wanted to punch that dumbass Brody in the face.

"I don't know, everything was going great, or so I thought, we were just having dinner like we do every Wednesday because after we watch Supernatural together, and right after dinner he said he didn't want to be tied down to one relationship right now so he dumped me" she yelled, falling into her pillow and screaming.

Kurt was about to say something else, but he heard a soft cry from the other room. He walked into the kitchen to see Devon with tear filled eyes and a red hand. He wondered what had him all wound up, but then he saw the stove was on, boiling water and some of the boiling hot water came out of the pot and hit poor Devon on the arm.

"Oh my gosh baby" he said desperately as he picked him up and slowly rocked him back and forth, turning the stove off in the process.

"I'm so sorry, daddy is an idiot isn't he" he said soothingly.

Once Devon was finally calmed down, Kurt changed him into his pajamas and carefully put him in his crib.

"Daddy is soooooooooo sorry Devon" he said quietly as the baby's eyes drooped.

"I love you bud" he said as he planted a small kiss on little Devon's head.

He walked over to the light switch and turned it off whispering "goodnight Devon".

He walked from Devon's room to Rachel's to continuing comforting her, but when he walked to her door he heard her laughing. He was going to go in and ask her what was so funny when he heard her mutter Finns name, so he turned around to go to his own room instead.


End file.
